dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mera (Prime Earth)
The Trench Having decided to completely abandon Xebel to pursue a life on land with Arthur. Amnesty Bay is attacked by a carnivorous underwater species called The Trench, and Aquaman and Mera fend off the invasion. Mera and Aquaman follow the Trench, having taken hostages to the Marianas Trench, where they discovered the predators dying out and desperately trying to feed their children in the remnants of an Atlantean craft. Mera and Arthur save the captives, and Aquaman reluctantly causes the Trench's extinction by pushing a tectonic plate over the trenches lair, to prevent further loss of human life. After this incident, Arthur and Mera adopt one of the victim's dog and name it Aquadog. Shortly after the events of the Trench Mera is shopping for dog food when the store manager harasses her. She breaks the manager's arm and the police try to arrest her. She struggles until she overhears a hostage situation with lives at stake so willingly gives herself up. When the police get to the crime scene Mera breaks out and apprehend the man who was threatening to kill his daughter, she then flees the scene. Later a woman named Jennifer Posey from the store visits her with supplies from the store and says that she is willing to get food for the dog whenever it is needed, as she knew what really happened at the store. Meeting the Others Mera and Arthur went to visit Stephen Shin hoping for answers about a black box that had been found by the United States Navy. As Stephen was questioning the pair about the device a woman appear in a flash of light and tried to kill Shin. A fight broke out between Mera and the woman until Arthur broke it up. Arthur gave a brief explanation, saying that the woman was named Ya'Wara and that they were both part of a defunct group known as The Others. Ya'Wara spoke of Kahina the Seer and how a man named Black Manta had killed the Seer and taken the Seal of Clarity. Arthur left with Ya'Wara to warn the other Others. Stephen Shin then explained that the Others were formed to safeguard the Seven Artefacts of Atlantis, and that Black Manta had been trying to obtain them and get vengeance on Arthur. After this Black Manta teleported into Shin's house with the Globe of Transportation and kidnapped Shin. Mera was then contacted by the Operative who told her to rendezvous with the Others, where they explained that Manta had taken the Globe form Ya'Wara and was trying to obtain the seven artefact- the Dead King's Scepter. After ambushing Manta he killed Vostok-X and escaped with the scepter, which he gave to some mysterious Atlanteans, after this Arthur defeated Manta and departed with the remaining Others. Throne of Atlantis Return of the Dead King Combating the Giant Born The Maelstrom The Other Atlantis Aquawoman After defeating the invasion of Thule Mera, Aquaman, Garth, Murk and Tula attended a sea festival in Amnesty Bay where Arthur asked Mera to be the face of the political campaign between Atlantis and the Surface World. After accepting the role of spearheading the campaign, Mera decided to fully embrace her new role as she dawned the same Atlantean Chainmail as Arthur and began calling herself "Aquawoman". A few hours before her first appearance as Aquawoman, Arthur and Mera were informed of a unknown monster that had killed several citizens through water sources. While Mera held the press conference at Spindrift Station with Garth, Arthur went to investigate the murders. After returning with the murderer, a man called Jonah Payne who could turn into a monster known as Dead Water, after questioning the man Arthur went to find Peter Mortimer A.K.A. the Scavenger who had employed him when he turned into the monster. While Arthur was investigating the Dead Water's origin Mera questioned Payne until he transformed and escaped Spindrift. Arthur returned and said he'd killed Payne, ending Dead Water's reign of terror, but he was not able to question Mortimer before Dead Water put him in a coma. Relations Collapse While Wally West, the original Kid Flash was escaping the Speed Force, Mera was brought to Paradise Island where Arthur proposed to her, the two becoming engaged. Some time later Mera assisted Arthur with taking out the Deluge, an extremist Atlantean force that wanted complete separation from the surface, luckily Arthur was able to stop the Deluge from causing any harm, and he was able to arrest their leader Corum Rath. While attending a press conference at Spindrift Station the facility came under attack by Black Manta who attempted to kill Mera to hurt Arthur, while she was knocked unconscious she was able to escape thanks to Lieutenant Joana Stubbs of the British Navy. Fortunately Arthur was able to defeat Manta, however the entire situation caused Spindrift to loose it's status as an embassy. Due to this Mera and Aquaman travelled to the White House to discuss the problem with the President. Upon arrival Arthur was arrested due to an American ship called the Pontchartrain being attacked by a group of "Atlanteans". As tensions grew worse between Atlantis and the Surface World Mera broke Arthur out of prison against his wishes. They pair went on a rampage through an entire U.S. battalion until Superman arrived. Conflict quickly began between the two Justice League members so Mera joined the fray attacking Superman. The Atlantean army soon arrived and Aquaman and Mera quickly retreated into the water told by Superman to fix the situation. N.E.M.O. H2.0 Arthur Usurped After defeating the Dead Water's Aquaman was attacked by Corum Rath, the old leader of the Deluge. As it turns out the people of Atlantis were under displeased with Arthur so they were planning to replace him with Corum Rath. At this point Mera suggested leaving for the surface World and leaving Atlantis behind, when Arthur refused Mera travelled with Tula to the Curry Lighthouse. It was here that Mera saw a huge serge of energy from the sea, prompting her to investigate. Upon reaching Atlantis she saw Arthur being chased by hordes of Atlantean soldiers, where he was seemingly killed by Murk. Justice League Breaking the Crown of Thorns | Powers = * : Due to gererations of living under the sea, Atlantean have evolved to breath underwater and be far superior to any other human. :* : Mera's strikes crash like tidal waves. When fighting off the Trench she displayed that she could crack their subhuman skulls with just a single strike. While above water she was able to snap a man's arm just by adding some pressure to it. Although she isn't as strong as her husband she is said to be stronger than Wonder Woman. ::* : Like Aquaman, Mera can leap incredible distances. :* : Mera can swim at speeds that match her partner's and possibly surpass them. :* : Mera is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. :* :* :* ::* : Mera is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. ::* : Mera's hearing is far greater than any human's. * : Mera can control water due to her being royalty within Xebel. She has very fine control over it and can cause it to take the shape or form she chooses. As well as strike out in hard splashes and cutting waves. She does need water to manipulate, she cannot create it. But she can pull it from creative places including from inside a human's body. She cannot control snow or ice. | Abilities = * : Mera has lived underwater her whole life as such she is an expert in swimming and has taken to it like humans take to walking. * : Mera was trained by her father to murder the King of Atlantis, as such she went through rigorous fights in order to prepare herself. She's fought Black Manta to a standstill. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Shell of Sounds: A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user, in order to convey their memories to future generations. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mera's Trident | Notes = | Trivia = * Mera is not Aquawoman, though the public uses this name for her. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Royalty